Breakfast
by Rune-Spirit
Summary: [oneshot] BragoxSherry Brago and Sherry stop for breakfast. A bit of UST unresolved sexual tension rating is mostly to be on the safe side.


RS: Hey everybody! This is my first Zatch Bell fic and I've only seen one episode (#12), so please be nice! I liked it and took pity on the fact that there were hardly any fics in this section… Also, as a result of my lack of viewage, I may have some wrong info. Please let me know what's wrong so perhaps I can edit it in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell or this song.

_**Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl**_

-'Crazy for This Girl' by Evan and Jaron

* * *

**Breakfast**

"Sherry." The hand shaking her shoulder and gruff voice calling her name awakened the young blond. She attempted in vain to remain oblivious to the world around her and continue to float through the realm of unconsciousness. However, all good things must come to an end and she reluctantly allowed her cerulean orbs to flutter open.

The spell caster's vision was blurry at first, hardly allowing her to make out any colors besides the cloudy whiteness that plagued her. However, she quickly cleared her eyes and took in the surrounding area.

Trees were all around her as she lay on the dead leaves and pine needles lining the timberland floor. She abruptly became aware of Brago standing not three feet from her, undoubtedly the one to pull her from her slumber. They were in a familiar forest, the one standing just outside her village.

'_The village where…'_ Sherry shook her head. _'Now isn't the time to think of Koko.'_

"Let's go." Her Mamodo curmudgeonly ordered. Standing, the female brushed some stray nestles from her dress. It was early, as usual, but this time her dark companion didn't seem to have caught anything for breakfast. The fact made her acutely aware of just how hungry she was. As if voicing her thoughts, a loud grumble came from her stomach. Brago turned to her and a blush painted her white cheeks.

"Um… couldn't we get something to eat first?" she asked.

"Your town's not far," he explained, "We'll stop for something to eat once we arrive." His counterpart gave a nod of confirmation before the two started off on that day's journey. They happened to be going in the direction of the Bellmond estate and decided to stop there for a day or two while in the area.

They made their way through the riparian forest rather quickly, and soon it cleared to a hill with a trail leading down towards a village. The blond couldn't help but smile with an angry wistfulness and mutter a rather sardonic 'home', earning a confused glance from her companion. She didn't notice and began to descend the path without a look his way, but the torn confusion in her eyes hadn't gone unnoticed. She was happy to be home, in a familiar environment where everything made sense to her, but she was so upset too. She'd grown to hate this place, where her mother had been so cruel to her and she had only one friend, the only good having been the now missing Koko. She wanted to be there, but she didn't.

'_Why have we come here if she hates this place so much?'_ Brago wondered as he followed in suit, _'Humans are so peculiar, especially this one. Strange how someone like her is traveling with someone like me.'_

The settlement was all but rebuilt after the fire; everything was almost the same, save for some scarred crop fields around the outskirts and a few piles of ruble. The girl and her Mamodo earned a few uneasy looks from the locals, but they weren't common. People knew Sherry; they were aware that she was tough and dark but not evil and wouldn't travel with someone who was. However, some were still precautious about Brago's kind and his appearance didn't help.

"Brago, in here." He looked up to see a quaint little diner that was almost completely barren of costumers. They went in and sat down at a table, menus were placed before them almost immediately.

The blond turned to her slightly shorter companion, "I'm buying you breakfast," she stated, sapphire eyes sparkling, "and I'm _not_ taking 'no' for an answer." He glared at her in annoyance.

"Why are you insisting we eat here when you live just a walk away?" she pushed his menu open before him prior to her answer.

"My dad used to take me here all the time when I was really young." She explained, "I haven't come here since he passed away, it happened when I was six…" for a moment her eyes became unfocussed and she stared into nothingness, a sad expression overwhelming her features.

She shook it off after a few seconds and continued, "So, my visit's long over due." Brago only nodded, sensing how important the small restaurant was to her, and looked down at his menu. He couldn't help but well up with a sense of pride and feel honored that when she'd come here she'd brought him with her. It was obvious that this was a place she'd only bring people she was closed to and truly cared for, and the fact she'd taken him was overwhelming.

His heart gave a sharp tug and an odd feeling grew in his throat. He tried to brush it off, but as usual it wouldn't leave. Brago had been getting this feeling more and more often when he was with or thought about Sherry. Somehow she'd wrapped him around her little finger without either of them realizing it, and now it was too late for him to escape.

"Hello," a new, upbeat voice called him from his musings, "I'm Damhnait and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink this morning?" Sherry smiled up a bit at the redhead.

"I'll have a mocachino, please, and he'll have…" she trailed off and looked into the crimson eyes sitting across from her, "He'll have water." The waitress nodded and walked away, promising to be back with their beverages soon.

He tried his best to remain silent, but he had to know, "Mocachino?" she almost giggled, amused that the Brago had asked about a human drink.

"It's coffee and chocolate." He still looked confused, so she smiled a bit, "you can taste some of mine." Sherry didn't usually share, it wasn't in her nature as a result of having only one friend, but somehow, she was compelled to do so with her Mamodo partner. Her heart gave a lurch and butterflies flew up in her stomach. Subconsciously, she knew she crushing but her headstrong demeanor refused to allow admittance.

Brago nodded, before going back to staring at his menu. She noticed that he was still on the same page he'd begun on and an angry frustration filled his eyes. She cocked her head confusedly and asked him what was wrong. He glared and snapped back that he was fine before going back to his previous activities. Seconds later the blond giggled, having realized the problem.

The dark being watched nervously as she gracefully stood and moved her chair directly beside his own. As she leaned toward the menu, he tensely noted that her face was mere inches from his own. She lifted a delicate finger and pointed to the first thing on the list.

"Bagels are a type of bread breakfast, you probably wouldn't like them." She turned and smirked at him while her mind went on total meltdown mode upon realizing how close they were. She forced the thought out of her head and focused on the words before them.

Brago inwardly groaned. So, she'd figured him out… great. He felt pathetic, needing help from a lowly huma- no, not lowly. He couldn't consider her that. At first he'd thought her that way, but he'd grown to realize that this girl was no regular, petty human. He pulled himself from his thoughts as her finger stopped on part of the menu.

"Smoked… Haddock?" the dark being asked.

"It's a type of fish, I think you'll like it." he nodded hesitantly, trusting her to steer him in the right direction. She sat back and sighed, before remembering that they were still in an unusually close proximity. Blushing slightly, she moved back to her original position. Both noticed the lack of warmth and how something inside them seemed to disappear. The waitress walked up and placed their drinks on the table.

"So, what can I get you two?" she asked kindly.

"I'll have the Belgian Waffle and he'll be getting the Smoked Haddock." Sherry ordered.

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders soon."

"Thank you." She smelled the liquid within the mug in front of her before taking a sip. As she set down the cup, her tongue snaked out to lick away some remnants.

Brago froze, crimson orbs wide, and watched. He wondered briefly what it would taste like if he were to run his own tongue across her lip. A nervous sweat broke out on the back of his neck and his hand shook as he took a drink of the water before him. It helped a bit, but hardly at all. Sherry took another sip, this time emitting a moan to show how good it was. The palms of his hands glistened with moisture as his tremors increased. Lord, what was she doing to him? He wondered if she'd moan like that if they were in each other's arms and the word 'make-out' came to mind. Mentally, he shook his head.

She was his partner, nothing else. The girl was just a weak human serving as his spell caster. The only reason he was even bothering with her was so he could become king of the Mamodos. Such thoughts were simply foolish.

"Brago." He was pulled back to attention when she spoke his name.

"What?" he asked, feigning annoyance. The dark being hoped upon all hopes that she didn't notice how he couldn't tear his eyes from her mouth. A small bit of her drink was smudged across part of her lip and he wanted nothing more than to lick it away. He just couldn't shake the urge to touch her.

"Do you want a sip?" the Mamodo looked unsure, however caved. If he knew what her beverage tasted like perhaps he could simulate the taste of her mouth. He lifted the mug to his lips and tasted. It was pretty good, though not entirely his favorite. However, she seemed to love it.

"Well?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Hn, it's not horrible considering the fact it's from humans." He said gruffly, passing the mug back. She didn't answer, just took another swig from her cup. Their food arrived immediately afterward.

Sherry had been right; Brago took quite a liking to Smoked Haddock and finished quickly. He looked up and was surprised to find she was almost done as well, obviously more hungry than he'd originally thought.

"Ready to go?" she asked once finished. He nodded in response. After quickly paying the bill and exiting the establishment, they were soon walking along once more. Turning, Sherry looked down at her companion. He met her gaze.

"C'mon Brago, let's go home."

**The End**

* * *

RS: Wow, it turned out more hormonal than I planned.

N' it's definitely not my best work. I'll have to use Zander when I write the sequel. I'll be posting it early on this summer, once it's written. It'll probably have more Sherry in it, since this seemed almost one-sided.

Oh, n' incase you're wondering, Damhnait is pronounced 'dev-naut'.

Please leave a review!


End file.
